Problem: $h(n) = 4n^{2}-2(f(n))$ $f(n) = n+1$ $g(x) = 5x-4(f(x))$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = 4(0^{2})-2(f(0))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(0)$ $f(0) = 1$ $f(0) = 1$ That means $h(0) = 4(0^{2})+(-2)(1)$ $h(0) = -2$ Now we know that $h(0) = -2$ . Let's solve for $f(h(0))$ , which is $f(-2)$ $f(-2) = -2+1$ $f(-2) = -1$